The Siren's Call
by FairyNinjaFanGirl
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all go on a mission to defeat some bandits. But the leader of the bandits puts a spell on Lucy that replaces her legs with a tail and she becomes.. wait- A MERMAID? It doesn't seem that this spell brings much harm, but at the full moon, she isnt Lucy anymore. She becomes a Siren. This is a huge NaLu story with a tiny bit of Gale! Hope you enjoy!


The Siren's Call

"Lucy! I just saw this mission that looks super exciting lets go!" Natsu shouted across the guild. Lucy ran over to Natsu.

"Sure looks good! Just defeating some bandits seems easy to me! But you are going to handle the leader, the one that is a mage."

"Ok lets go then!" Natsu pulled Lucy out of the Guild doors, mission in hand, with Happy zooming after him. On the train, Natsu and Happy were passed out in the seat in front of Lucy. She smiled, amused and looked out the window. She felt a bad feeling sit in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it away, persuading herself that everything is fine with Natsu with her. When they got off the train, they arrived at the clients house. He explained the basics to them and shooed them off to their job. They headed into the forest, and started looking for the gang of bandits. They kept walking until they came to a cliff with the ocean at the bottom of it.

"Well I guess we have to turn back now…" Muttered Natsu. They turned around, and there they were. The Bandits and their leader.

"Well, well. Lookie what we have here! A couple of Fairy Tail Mages! Ha! And look at the girl! She looks fun to play with…." The leader smiled evilly. Lucy took a step back and Natsu stepped in front of her.

"Thats enough chatter, bastard!" Natsu leaped at the mage and Lucy took on the non-mage bandits. After Lucy defeated all of them, she turned back to Natsu. He was still battling with the leader by the cliff. She ran up and stood beside him. The leader smirked at her and raised one of his hands up at her.

"Siren's Effect!" He shouted. He lifted her up in mid air with nothing but the spell he cast on her and floated her out and over the cliff. Her whole body started to glow gold and blue, mostly her legs. To Natsu, it looked like she was unconscious. He ran as close as he could to her without stepping off the cliff.

"Lucy!" The leader smirked at his call for the blonde mage.

" How interesting… your love for her is strong, but lets see how much you love her when you see what she has become." The leader swung his hand down and Lucy's still glowing body plunged down towards the ocean.

"No Lucy!" Natsu jumped off the cliff after her. He saw her body hit the water before his own and everything went black.

Natsu woke up to Happy shaking him awake. He sprung up, looking around. He was on a beach, but Lucy wasn't there.

"Happy where's Lucy?" Happy pointed over to an unconscious body floating in the water. He ran over to see Lucy in a silver, sleeveless bikini top made out of shells, but he couldn't see her legs. '_Where did that top come from?'_ he asked himself.

"Help me pull her out Happy." He said and grabbed one of her hands, while Happy grabbed the other. When they fully pulled her out, Natsu landed on his butt, and him and Happy looked down to see her legs replaced by a beautiful blue and silver tail.

"What the Hell, Lucy!" He stared amazed at the beauty of her tail. But Happy started drooling.

"Don't eat her, Happy." Natsu said quite sternly than usual. He started shaking her awake until she opened her eyes.

"Hey Natsu, what's wrong?" She asked normally.

"What's wrong?! That's what's wrong!" He shouted in panic pointing down at her legs. She looked down and screamed.

"What happened to me?!" Natsu jumped back and covered his sensitive ears at the blonde's terrifying shriek. It sounded like a scream from a dolphin. Then she started wheezing and her body came back down to the earth.

"Luce, what's wrong?" her scales on her tail started to dry out, along with her sparkling skin. Also, she was panting, like she couldn't breath. Natsu, of course, panicked. It took a couple of seconds for his brain to figure out what Lucy's new body needed.

"Oh No! Water! We have to get her back into the water!" He and Happy pushed her back into the water and her scales and skin went back to normal, along with her breathing. She then relaxed. Natsu slowly fell back on the wet sand and looked up at the clouds, so did Lucy but floating in the water. Natsu's ears perked up when he heard Lucy singing a tune. The wind was like a backup to her voice. He has never heard her sing before, and he knew what singing sounded like, but this was no ordinary singing. It sounded echoey and mysterious.

Song: The Little Mermaid by: Megurine Luka (please listen to this song before reading this or read along with the music. Although i think it is easier to listen to it without the story, and then play it again while you read it. Sorry if its really confusing!)

**Tatoe awa ni narou tomo **

**watashi wa anata ga suki deshita (even though i'm to become sea foam, i love you)**

**kono umi to sora ni tokete**

**anata o mimamoru wa (after dissolving in the ocean and sky, i'll watch you over)**

**Umi no soko de yume ni miteta **

**sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o (I wanted to be closer to the blue starry sky at the bottom of the ocean)**

**umi no naka de nozonde ita **

**toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made (I longed for the day to come to me in the ocean)**

**atsui kumo to nami ni (under thick clouds, in the waves)**

**hasama reta soko de **

**anohi anata to deau (I saw you at the bottom on that day)**

**hajimete shitta kono (first feelings in my life)**

**omoi ni mune ga hari **

**sakesou (How heartbreaking love is)**

**tatoe ashi ga itan demo ( even though my legs ache)**

**watashi anata ga suki deshita ( I love you)**

**DANCE wa odore nai kedo**

**anata o mimamoru wa (I can't dance, but i'll watch you over)**

(while singing this next paragraph she is reaching for the sky ^_^)

**shiro no naka de watashi wa**

**shiru sora no hoshi wa te ni**

**tore nai (I realized it's impossible to get the star in the castle)**

**tatoe koe o hari age temo**

**anata made wa todoka nai no (How loud I scream, you can't hear me)**

**fune no ue de yobareru na**

**o ane ga motsu wa gin no**

**KNIFE (On the ship, i heard my sisters' voice. they gave me a silver knife)**

"**kare o korose" ane o koe ni**

"**watashi wa…" ( they suggested i kill him, "I.."**

**utae utae umi no **

**soko de (sing, sing at the bottom of the ocean)**

**utae utae**

**omoi o komete (Putting my heart in a song)**

**tatoe koe ga todokanaku**

**temo watashi wa utai**

**tsudzuke masu (even though you can't hear me, i won't stop singing)**

**kono kaze ni uta ga notte**

**anata o tsutsumu youni (hoping my voice wraps you with the wind)**

**tatoe awa ni narou tomo**

**watashi wa anata ga suki**

**deshita (even though i'm to become sea foam, i love you)**

**kono umi to sora ni tokete**

**anata o mimamoru wa (after dissolving in the ocean and sky, i'll watch you over)**

**la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la…..**

**la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la…..**

As she finished the song, Natsu felt something dripping down his cheek. He lifted his hand up and touched it, realizing it was tears. Why was he crying? It was in another language that he didn't understand, well he _shouldn't_ understand. But yet, he understood everything she was saying completely. Was this an effect of a mermaid, or was he losing his mind? Should he go back to the guild and explain what happened? Or should he just wait and see what happens? He turned to his right to ask Lucy what he should do when he realized that she was no longer there. He sprang up to his feet, calling her name over and over again until he saw her jump through the ocean's surface to the height about 10 feet, twisting a little bit in the air, then plunging back into the water. While she was in the air, Natsu got the chance to observe her gorgeous tail that replaced her legs. It was a light blue color with shimmer of silver and on the end of her tail, the tips of her fin were completely silver and extended to about a foot on each side. He didn't get the chance to observe it more in detail before the water engulfed her. Literally one second later, she was at the shore of the water near his feet. His eyes widened in shock.

" B-but, but, but how? What? How?" He tried to ask her with the proper words, but couldn't find them.

"I can swim 20 times faster than any human now." She boasted before diving back into the water. He stood there staring after her in the distance. Happy came up next to him chuckling.

" You llllliiiikkkkkkeeee her…." Natsu was surprised at himself that he actually forgot that Happy was even there. He blushed, embarrassed at what Happy said, then pushed him away. Then a bright idea popped up in the usually dense head of his.

"Lucy!" he yelled out towards the horizon. She appeared beneath him a couple seconds later.

"Yes?"

"You and Levy read a bunch of non-fiction informational books right?" She rolled her eyes at his question.

"Duh."

"Well i'm gonna go and get her and inspect this situation." He stood up and started walking. Lucy was suprised that he was using bigger words than usual for him. She started to worry, then pushed it aside as she thought, _'At least he's getting smarter''_

"I'll be in this area when you get back." She said. Natsu stopped and looked back at her.

"You better be." He replied and kept walking. Once he got to the guild he burst through the doors and ran to Levy.

"Levy! There's been an incident!" She stood up and stared at him in horror.

"W-where's Lu-chan?!"

"She's fine but she has gotten roped up in something…err…...unusual."

"What is it?" He looked around to see the whole guild staring at them.

"Lets go somewhere more private."

"Follow me." She said and led him to the storage area with tons of shelves filled with books.

"A bandit turned Lucy into a mermaid." he said. '_wow! way to be straightforward!_' Natsu thought. Levy stared at him in shock for a moment before shaking her head and snapping back to reality.

"Ok. I've read tons of books of mermaids and basically and expert. Can i go see her?" She asked with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Of course. Follow me." He led her out the backway of the guild and down to the ocean side.

"Lucy!" He yelled and she leaped out of the water, scaring the blazes out of them. She giggled as her head popped out above the surface of the water again.

"Not funny Lucy!" Natsu pouted. But Levy didn't mind. Lucy kept on hopping in and out of the water while Levy observed her.

"Interesting….."

"What?" Natsu asked nervously.

"I have no idea why she has that sea shell top on." Natsu slightly blushed.

"And…. why... is that?"

"Because Lucy is a scale mermaid. There are two types of mermaids, scale mermaids and bare mermaids. Scale mermaids cover up their breasts by scales forming on them by birth. Bare mermaids don't have anything that forms on their breasts and doesn't have anything to cover them up but their long hair. Since Lucy has long hair now, she could be a bare mermaid, but by the looks of her tail, she is a scale mermaid. And they are the rarest of all. So im still not sure why- GASP! I know! She hasn't joined a pod yet! Scale mermaids can't form their scales until they are with a pod. So, to cover up their breasts, they use sea shells! Yes! But there is one problem. At the full moon, all mermaids turn into sirens. You will not be safe tomorrow Natsu. Sirens lure the most interesting boy that they can find. In her eyes, you are the most interesting male she knows, so you are in big trouble. I will have Gajeel build a iron cave so she can be trapped in there tomorrow so you can't hear her call."

"And what is her call?" Natsu asked. She turned her head a little towards him.

"A deadly tune." She replied darkly. Natsu gulped and took in Levy's every word. Surprisingly, he understood everything she said. Then they heard a blood curdling scream.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu!" He ran towards her voice and found her wrapped in a net against a rock with people surrounding it.

"Look! We caught a mermaid! She could sell for good money! She is pretty too!" The fishermen reached out to touch her, but she hissed at them in return. While she hissed, Natsu and Levy could see fangs on the top and bottom of her teeth. Natsu was disturbed, but not Levy. He didn't understand why, but he'll have to ask her later as he started running to the commotion that was far away.

"Woa! She's a feisty one! We ought to kill her just in case." One said with a smirk upon their faces, pulling out a dagger.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu came and punched the two fishermen into the far, deep ocean. He ran over to Lucy and ripped the net open and she fell out. He bent down on his knees in front of her and she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you.." She said, and Natsu could feel her shaking in fear.

"Shhh…. It's alright…It's all over now…"She let go of him slowly, sliding back into the safety of the water.

"So… what did levy say?"

"I'd rather let her tell you." Levy told Lucy everything, and she understood. (too lazy to repeat anything ^_^)

"I'll get Gajeel working on the cave right now." She ran to the guild and a half an hour later, came back with him. First he argued, but then Levy won and he started building the cave out of rock and iron to bolt it down. He made a hole underwater so she can swim in and out of it. By night time, it was finished and Lucy swam inside to see it. In her eyes, it was beautiful. (I'm too lazy to do descriptions so just look up H2O moon pool in google search and yeah. It looks like that but no opening at the top of the cave. It also includes the little bench in the pool as well. Sorry that i'm lazy!)Gajeel made an outside opening so only Natsu, Levy, and him can get in.

"I'll guess i'll be stayin here" Lucy said amazed.

"I hope you enjoy it, bunnygirl." Gajeel said and stepped out of the cave, heading home.

"I'll be going too. Bye Lu-chan!" Levy waved before stepping out herself.

"Levy wait!" Natsu stepped out of the cave after her. "Why does Lucy have fangs?" Natsu whispered to her. A look of sympathy passed through her eyes quickly, and Natsu didn't miss it.

"Natsu… It's….. To… eat her victim…" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"And what is her victim?" He said with eyes filled with fright. She looked up at him with a straight face.

"You." She replied firmly before walking away. Natsu was in shock, and fear was curling up in his stomach. "Remember what i said about the full moon, and figure it out for yourself." She said as she was walking away. He sighed, calming himself down before stepping back into the cave.

"I'll be sleeping here tonight Lucy. Just to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you, Natsu. I appreciate it." She smiled. He lied down and started falling asleep. Lucy started to observe the Salamander. His tan, muscular arms seemed to call her name by her every move. She quickly snapped out of her trance and dived back into the water, towards the underwater cave entrance. She decided to take a midnight swim before her feelings took over her. As soon as she swam out of the cave, Natsu popped up, feeling Lucy's presence slip away, to see that she was gone. Of course, being Natsu, he panicked and jumped into the water to look for her. When he swam out of the cave entrance, he saw Lucy cornered by bloodthirsty, man-eating sharks. He quickly punched each shark and they swam away, feared for their lives. He took her hand and they both swam back to the cave together. Once they reached the end of the pool, Natsu pulled himself out of the water and on to the sand. She noticed felt bad for him until he burned off the water from his body, then she just felt jealous.

"Thank you….. again" She whispered.

"Your welcome. But why were you out there in the middle of the night?! You know that sharks hunt at night, but you went out there anyway!" Lucy shrunk back at his nasty tone and was floating in the middle of the circular pool. She looked at him frightened.

"Why did you?! Answer me!" He kept yelling. She looked down.

"Enough Natsu….." By then the water around her started to boil.

"No! Why?! Why?! You just do careless things since this happened! You are now just a careless little mer-!"

" I SAID ENOUGH!" (I know i made a scene from Frozen. You can all applaud *bows in greatness*) She raised her arms up and the water followed her movement. He stood there in amazement and fear. She transformed the two tentacles of water into snake shapes (like the ones that charlotte made in H20 but just two, not three) and they slithered toward him. He backed up until the wall stopped him from moving any farther. The water snakes got close to his face, baring their fangs. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and jumped a little. The two snakes were in the middle of striking, but they were frozen into solid ice! He looked back at Lucy to see her arms were still up, one was the position like before, the other was making "Stop" hand sign. Her eyes had fear in them. Not just any fear. It was fear of herself, and what she had become. She then sprung from her position and disappeared under water. He was going to go after her, but thought it would be best if he didn't. Natsu stayed there all night, waiting for her to come back. But she never did. In the morning, Lucy swam back to the cave, hoping she would be alone. She slowly broke her head through the surface, showing only her eyes, to see Natsu sitting there, waiting for her. She pushed her whole head above the surface and swam forward, grabbing on to the rock bench that was in the water. Natsu popped up instantly and dived into the water with her. He pulled her into a warm embrace. He could feel the detail of her scales against his legs.

"Lucy… i was so worried about you….. please don't do that again…" She hesitated then hugged him back.

"I can't make any promises"

"What do you mean?"

" Oh nothing special, just that tonight is a full moon and you have to get out of here before sunset." He looked at her in confusion, then realized what she meant by getting out before the full moon. She will become a monster. He took a stroke back, and Lucy took that as a sign that he was scared of her. Tears slowly started to pour out of her eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" She hesitated before answering him.

"You're afraid of me... aren't you?" She backed up a little.

"No, Luce its just….. i was thinking….do you want to swim together before sunset?" She perked up at his request, no longer crying.

"Sure!" Natsu chuckled at her excitement.

"I have to go and get my swim suit on first. I'll meet you on the shore in ten minutes." He said quickly before running to his house. She nodded and dived to the cave entrance. She swam to the shore and started exploring the shells on the ocean floor when she heard him calling. She quickly swam up towards the surface and waved her arm to beckon him to where she was. He swam next to her and hand in hand, they both started to swim out to open sea. They swam for a while before something caught Lucy's eye. She swam towards the shiny object and picked it up. Natsu swam down next to her, examining the object as well. It took a couple of seconds for Lucy to realize what it was. It was a part of a flute! She tapped on Natsu's shoulder and pointed up towards the surface. He nodded and followed her. When they broke through the surface, Lucy seemed to have a serious look on her face.

"Natsu, this is a part of a musical instrument. I looks like its only been down there for a minute or so. I don't see any ships so…*GASP!*"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"NATSU THERE'S PEOPLE TRAPPED IN A SHIP THAT JUST SUNK LIKE A MINUTE AGO!"

"We got to get them out!" Natsu shouted back as they both dived underwater towards the trench that the ship should have gone. They swam as fast as they could until they reached the sunken ship. They saw a family trapped in the ship, banging on the window. They didn't seem like they were mages, like most people in magnolia. (A/N: The family is 2 daughters, a mother, and a father. Sorry for the interruption!) Natsu tried to bang on the window as well, but couldn't break it, due to lack of gravity. Lucy motioned him to get back and she swung her tail, cracking the window. She smiled and hit it again, causing it to break. They pulled out the family and headed towards the surface. When they all broke through, the family looked at them like they were superheroes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The mother cried. She was hugging one of her daughters that seemed 14 years of age while the other daughter, that looked like she was 4 or so, was grasping tightly on to her father.

"No problem! We had to help, its not like we were gonna leave you there! I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu." Lucy said, while Natsu smiled. But the family just looked at her with curiosity.

"Why do you have a tail?" The 14 year old girl asked, a little bit of uncertainty in her eyes. Lucy's face went to smiling, to shocking.

"A curse was put on me…" The family understood immediately.

"Im sorry for the trouble, but could you help us get back to shore? The father asked.

"Of course! But, it will be a long journey." Natsu said. Nodding at the 4 year old to say that she will have trouble with the trip.

"I can hold her." They all turned to Lucy. She continued.

" It would be better if i held her for the journey, just in case." The father nodded and handed her the child. She looked at her beautiful face and wondered what her name was.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Layla." The Father replied. Lucy stiffened at her mother's name. But her eyes softened, taking in the child's beauty.

"I'm Serena." The 14 year old said. Lucy looked back up at them.

"Both of your names are beautiful." She said, her eyes lit up when she spoke. Serena smiled shyly.

"My name is Jasmine, and this is my husband Peter." The mother gestured to her self, then to her husband.

"Nice to meet you all." Natsu said. "But we better hurry, we're losing daylight." He added, looking at Lucy with a serious face. She then started to rush.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. I'll be swimming on my back with Layla on my stomach so she can breathe. Serena comes and grabs my tail, then Jasmine, you'll grab Serena's legs, and Peter, you grab Jasmines legs, so we are all in a line. Natsu will stay next to me. Does everyone understand?" They all nodded and started to form the line. Once they were all in the correct position, Lucy gently, but fast, started to swim to the shore. It was almost sunset when they reached the shore. The family quickly thanked them, and ran home, just in time to see Levy and Gajeel walk up.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy asked them.

"Gajeel is going to make a iron gate to screw into the entrance to the cave, so you can't get out and hurt anyone." Levy said. Lucy nodded and looked down, sadness in her eyes from thinking being locked up because she is dangerous. Natsu looked up at her, feeling sorry for her.

"Natsu, you'll be sleeping with Gajeel tonight." Levy said to him.

"Oh no,no,no,no,no. I am _not_ sleeping over at metal-head's place!" That earned a deadly glare from Levy. Natsu trembled.

"O-okay fine!" he said.

"We better get you locked up before sunset." Gajeel said. Lucy nodded and swam through the cave entrance. Gajeel went to the cave entrance, formed a gate and bolted it to the sides of the rock.(Like in H20…..again)

"Go say goodbye to Lucy, Natsu." Levy said. Natsu stepped through the arch and said his goodnights and goodbyes then headed with Gajeel to his place. ( two lazy to type the goodbyes, i wanna get to the good part!)

Natsu woke up to the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He was curious to who that voice belonged to. He looked over at Gajeel, who was dead asleep, and to the door. He tiptoed out the door to find who that voice belonged to. (this song is the full song called Jolly Sailor Bold from Pirates of the Caribbean : On Stranger Tides. It is the mermaid song that is used to lure the pirates to them. This is a link to the exact song that i am writing so yeah)  watch?v=J8VGF2IEYAQ

_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray_

_Don't buy the walls of wapping_

_Where i met a sailor gay_

_Conversing with a young lass _

_Who seemed to be in pain_

_Saying, William, when you go_

_I fear you ne'er return again_

He ran through the streets, trying to find the owner to the mystical voice.

_His hair hangs in ringlets_

_His eyes as black as soles_

_My happiness attend him_

_Wherever he may go_

_From Tower Hill,_

_To Blackwall, _

_I'll wander,_

_Weep,_

_And moan, _

_All for my jolly sailor bold,_

_Until he does return_

_My father is a merchant -_

_The truth i will now tell_

_And in great London city in_

_Opulence doth well_

_His fortune doth exceed_

_300,000 gold, _

_and he frowns upon his daughter,_

'_Cause she loves a sailor bold_

_A fig for his riches,_

_His merchandise and gold_

_True love has grafted my heart_

_Give me my sailor bold_

_Should he return in poverty_

_From o'er the ocean far_

_To my tender bosom,_

_I'll fondly press my jolly tar_

Natsu was basically in a trance, headed towards the cave.

_My sailor is a smiling _

_As the pleasant month of May_

_And oft we have wandered_

_Through Ratcliffe Highway_

_Where many a pretty_

_Blooming girl we did behold_

_Reclining on the bosom_

_Of her jolly sailor bold_

He arrived at the cave, stepping through the entrance to see Lucy practically waiting for him.

_My name it is Maria,_

_A merchant's daughter fair_

_And i have left my parents and_

_Three thousand pounds a year_

_Come all you pretty fair maids,_

_Whoever you may be,_

_Who loves a jolly sailor bold,_

_That ploughs the raging sea_

He started heading towards the edge of the pool, kneeling down in front of her. He stared into her eyes and she got close to his face, staring right back at him.

_While up aloft in storm_

_From me his absence mourn_

_And firmly pray arrive the day,_

_He home will safe return_

(This is like the scene in Pirates of the Caribbean: On stranger tides) She took both sides of his face and started to glide down underwater.

_My heart is pierced by cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold…._

Her face was fully enveloped into the water with Natsu's following her. When his face was in the water, he opened to his eyes to see her skin turn a shimmery blue, the pupils of her eyes turn to cat-like slits, and her fangs hissing at him. He then snapped of his trance, screaming. Gajeel and Levy came and pulled Natsu out and Gajeel made an iron sword, pointing at Lucy. She hissed at him and threw her hands up to her sides, letting everyone see her now webbed hands, and dived to the bottom of the pool. A few seconds went by, then she slowly emerged from the water once more, looking directly at Natsu, reaching one of her webbed hands out towards now pale green eyes (Like Maleficent's) staring straight into his soul, and she started singing a soft, mesmerizing tune.(A/N: If any of you watch Doctor Who, then the song of the siren from the siren episode is what she is singing right now  watch?v=vLY9kNHpe30 : D I know im too picky on what is actually happening sorry! ) Natsu, too mesmerized by Lucy to get a hold of himself,starts crawling to her, trying to reach her. Suddenly, the cave shakes a little. Now suddenly interested in something else beyond the cave wall, Lucy broke contact from Natsu, and he was broken from the spell. Lucy turned to the back of the cave and sung a different tune. ( watch?v=ujAfhLLVM7E) She was answered by more beautiful voices, singing in a chant back at her. Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy noticed the wicked like smile grow upon her face, and Levy gasped.

"Oh…. my….. God…" Levy said with a shaky voice. Natsu and Gajeel looked at her.

"What is it Levy? What are those voices?" Natsu said, eagerness clearly in his voice. Levy looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"A pod.." The two words made Gajeel and Natsu stiffen. Then the cave shook and the back wall of the cave broke open and collapsed. Levy clung to Gajeel.

"Thats impossible….." Gadjeel whispered, his eyes wide and pupils looked at the rest of the mermaids surrounding her in the pool and sang with their chant. Each mermaid had a sea shell crown on their head and different colored tails and scales on their top half. They all had the same skin, eyes and body change as Lucy. Then Natsu realized something. The pod wasn't hunting a man tonight, they were hunting Lucy! He got up and ran to the pool.

"Lucy!" Levy noticed what was happening as well and she got exited.

"Natsu Stop!" Natsu looked back at Levy.

"They won't hurt her Natsu, I promise! Look!" She gestured toward the pool. He looked back to see the pod placing their webbed hands on her body, which started to glow.

"Once part of the pod, always a part of the pod. Once a mermaid, always a mermaid…." Natsu and Gajeel heard Levy whisper while staring at the scene in shock and nervousness. The light descended and they saw Lucy no longer wearing a shell top, but her scales were there to take it's place. She was also wearing a sea shell crown like the rest of them.

"They just named her Aquamarine, her pod name." Levy said. They looked at her with confusion.

"How do you know what they named her?" Gajeel and Natsu asked at the same time. Levy looked at them with a face saying that she was proud of herself.

"I know the mermaid language.."She giggled while blushing. Natsu and Gajeel sweat dropped

"uhh…" They said in usion as they sweat group turned back to the pool to see Lucy swimming away with the pod. Natsu jumped up.

"Lucy!" He tried to get into the water and swim after her, but Levy grabbed his arm.

"Let her go Natsu! She will probably be back in the morning.." Natsu relaxed a little.

"I hope so.." They all turned away and walked back home, Natsu extremely concerned about Lucy, but he knows that the pod would protect her just as much as he would. He sighed, relieving the tension in his heart, knowing that in the morning, he would see his little piece of heaven again….hopefully…..


End file.
